


the Journey

by Anotherbooklover



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherbooklover/pseuds/Anotherbooklover
Summary: Poem of a road trip and life





	the Journey

As I travel down  
This long and winding  
Asphalt road  
The sun streams through the windshield  
Feeling free  
Doing seventy  
I hang my arm out the window  
Feel the wind pass over me  
Under me  
Whipping hair into my eyes  
I watch the trees go by  
Dogwood, redbud, oak, pine  
The mountains lay before me  
Humps of sleeping giants  
Blue in the distance  
The end in sight  
Though still miles to go  
Before I reach my destination

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely happy with this one. I think it needs more, just not sure what yet.


End file.
